


喜歡你每個樣子

by peach49816



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peach49816/pseuds/peach49816
Summary: 加洛有個小秘密，呃...可能有點大
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 4





	喜歡你每個樣子

**Author's Note:**

> 和消火後同個世界觀，只差在加洛本來就是隻人魚

今天里歐值晚班絕對不會在這種不上不下的時間回來，就算回來也能從大門開關的聲音知道。研究里歐行為模式好一陣子的加洛安心褪去衣物，將身體浸在浴缸的冷水中。

在尚未脫去寒意的春天這實在不能說是明智的行為，里歐肯定會把人從水裡拉出來，然後用毯子把人包起來壓在懷裡取暖，加洛想到可能會有的行動就露出笑意，又有點哀傷的想，但他從來都不是里歐所想的那種會對冷水感到棘手的生物，縱然在人形狀態下也是十足的耐寒。

他想他這輩子都不會跟里歐說這個秘密，沒有人知道他隱瞞了什麼，連一直在他身邊的古雷都已經瞞住好幾年，讓他知道要把秘密帶進棺材不是件難事，只是非常、非常的難受罷了。

加洛將空氣吸入肺部直到飽和。緩慢的吐息有海潮的鹹味，肺中空氣全數吐盡之時浴室中幾乎要轉化成半個海洋。皮膚慢慢有細小的鱗片翻出，最初是柔軟的脖頸，微微肌肉線條浮現的胸側，在合攏的兩條腿完全相連時變化才終止。

奧藍色的鱗片在水中閃爍，加洛愉快地搧了搧尾鰭，人形狀態並非不舒適，但『這樣』比較有安心和穩定感。

加洛真想稱讚當初有堅持大浴缸的自己，不僅兩個人疊在一起泡也不會有擁擠的感覺，非人形態近兩米的全長也能容納。

要說唯一的缺點就是泡過的水會有掉落的鱗片殘留，等等肯定會收得沒完。

加洛邊想邊覺得麻煩，尾鰭刷刷地撥弄水面。

「加洛。」浴室門毫無預兆的被打開，那個總是柔和的聲音像氫彈一樣炸裂在耳邊。

才定好的決心瞬間被擊得粉碎，緩速跳動的冷涼心臟幾乎要猛烈地冒出火來。

「哇！」伴隨著尖叫聲，加洛一著急就用尾鰭搧了里歐滿身水。

快速退出浴室的里歐慢慢抹去臉上的水，想著他這個驚喜是不是給得太不是時候，加洛的聲音聽起來嚇壞了。

「怎麼會突然回來？」加洛披著浴巾出了浴室，頭髮半濕不乾塌在頭上，精實的身體仍然光裸著，絲毫不避諱被人看到，讓里歐更不解剛剛為什麼會嚇成那樣。

「我忘記我和艾娜換班了。」

「里歐吃過晚餐了？」加洛擦去肌膚上的水珠，嗡嗡作響的熱風吹起燦爛的藍髮。

「還沒。」

里歐目不轉睛地盯著加洛穿上黑色的四角褲，如果是平常加洛早就叫他有所節制別看得那麼明顯，漂亮的後腰肌膚滲著水氣，隱匿在陰影下的姣好身材滑過一道一道水痕。

「那我熱給你吃，先洗……啊……」加洛想到他還沒清乾淨浴室，懊惱的捏了捏眉心。

「我還沒把浴室清乾淨，里歐你先熱飯吃吧。」

里歐雖然困惑還是退出浴室自己開冰箱熱晚餐吃。

加洛苦著一張臉進浴室收拾鱗片順便刷浴缸，他有些慶幸自己的鱗是明顯的藍色，要是呈半透明絕對收拾不完，處理完畢後加洛朝磁磚上沖熱水，營造出濕潤的悶熱氣氛，免得讓里歐擔心他泡冷水。他努力向天祈禱里歐沒有發現他是隻人魚。

他出客廳時里歐已經開了電視在看新聞跟消滅晚餐。

「好吃嗎？這次稍微改變了做法。」加洛坐在里歐對面，小口小口的喝著水。

「很好吃。」

「太好了。」加洛輕笑，對里歐的捧場甚是滿意。里歐做的飯菜也是十足的美味，自從讓里歐吃了自己的料理後里歐就興起較勁心，不知不覺就想和他比拚誰做的美味。

里歐輕輕放下湯匙，食器碰觸到瓷盤的聲音讓加洛內心的警鈴大響。

「加洛你是人魚嗎？」

里歐的詢問過於切中核心，讓加洛不能逃避，他想說的話全數賭在喉嚨裡出不來，藍眸快速流過各種情緒。

「是。你討厭魚嗎……」加洛費盡全力才擠出一句完整的話，可憐兮兮地看著里歐，里歐太少煮魚類料理這點讓他很不安。

「不會。」里歐柔聲回應「我愛你，加洛，就算你是魚也一樣。」

「太好了。」加洛鬆了一口氣，問題點就是魚類這麼簡單，雖然有其他複雜的問題但其實不是那麼重要。

「就算加洛是哥吉拉我也喜歡。」里歐敏銳看出加洛對於身為半個奇幻種這件事十分不能接受，主動拓寬接受範圍。

「你的接受範圍太廣了吧。」加洛不禁吐槽，但內心被里歐這番話掀起感動的漣漪。

「所以你剛剛就是在收拾這個？」

加洛在里歐吃完飯後拿剛剛蒐集起來的鱗片給里歐看，雖然可以解除人形給里歐看，但實在太麻煩了。

「我想看，只看半眼根本不夠。」

「欸……那很麻煩欸，我在椅子上坐不住，又黏糊糊的。」

「我會抱著你。」紫眸透出不容拒絕的好奇心，里歐太少有事拜託他這點讓加洛極度動搖，深思三秒後答應。

「要抱好我喔。」

里歐拖出一張比較方便支撐加洛重量的椅子，讓加洛坐在腿上，對平時就有在做扛人訓練的消防員來說輕輕鬆鬆。

「不用脫光嗎？」

「不用，畢竟我勉強算是幻想生物吧，似乎對這類要求沒有很嚴。」洗澡本來就要把衣服脫光所以是例外。他不曉得自己是何時知道自己可以變成人魚，有次覺得做得到就變了。

加洛拿起手中裝滿水的玻璃杯，吞下一大口後仿效在浴室中做的那樣吹出吐息，空氣中出現黏膩苦鹹的海洋氣味，皮膚緩緩浮現出鱗片和鰓，覺得新奇的里歐輕碰還沒完全硬化的鱗片，加洛馬上用帶點譴責意味的眼神看向里歐。

里歐表示過歉意加洛繼續接下來的變化，花不到十秒，人魚型態被里歐打直抱在懷裡。里歐發現加洛的下半身比他想像中還要滑，只要加洛一動他就會抓不住。

「加洛，讓我換個位置。」里歐將加洛改為橫抱，右手臂墊在後背摸著側腰的鱗片，而下腹和魚尾的相交處則變得完全暴露在里歐的視線下。

加洛才意識到其實這樣十分令他害羞，盡量不去看里歐專注研究自己身體構造的側臉。

手掌從熟悉無比的肚臍處向下探索，滑過人類肌膚和鱗片相交處時加洛輕輕顫抖了一下，刻意壓住呼之欲出的驚叫，里歐專注到沒發覺加洛的異態，在與人類胯部相差不遠的地方發現一塊略微凹陷的裂口。

「等、里歐……哈嗯！」那塊連自己都沒摸過的密處吃進了里歐好奇而探進去的指尖。

「抱歉，那塊不能碰？」里歐將手指抽出，上面沾了黏糊的透明液體。

「也不是……里歐不要舔！」

「鹹鹹腥腥的。」

「當然啊。」加洛覺得自己羞得快死了，沒想到有一天還要跟人解釋身體構造，他真希望有本書能替他解釋完畢。加洛挺起身體在里歐耳邊悄悄說話。

「所以變成人魚時是兩性兼具？」

「沒錯，可以不要說那麼大聲嗎很羞恥。」

「我可以摸嗎？」

「不……好啦，動作輕一點，我自己都沒摸過。」加洛抵擋不過里歐過於真誠的眼神，他當人魚的時間比當人類的時間少多了，對這付身體還真的沒有研究。

里歐小心翼翼的將指尖壓進溫暖的穴道，肉壁纏上入侵物輕輕的吸吮著。

「粉紅色的。」里歐傾斜手指，內裡嫣紅的肉便暴露在空氣中。

「哇……」加洛半摀住視線看著里歐探索身體，連耳根都渲染上一層赤紅。

尾鰭應合加洛的心理狀態而晃動著，里歐興起些許想惡作劇的念頭，手指開始在淺處抽插著，肉壁在指節擦過穴口時輕輕顫抖，分泌出的透明液體發出受擠壓的水聲。

「里、歐……嗯……」

加洛雙手推拒里歐繼續入侵，在里歐又親又摟的安撫下才放棄掙扎，令人恐懼的酥麻從尾椎竄上，每次接觸都帶出細細的電流，男人溫柔的手段大有放任他沉溺在快感中的意思。

「這裡跟人類的好像呢，你覺得呢加洛？」

「我……不知道……」加洛喘著氣臉頰通紅，他沒想過女性器官會有這樣敏感的反應，腦子亂成一團快要超出負荷。

「沒關係，我知道就好，這麼可愛的加洛只有我知道就好。」里歐插入第二根手指，甜蜜的親吻著，人魚狀態下加洛的體溫比正常體溫略低一些，連口腔內都沒有平常的高熱，唾液則變得黏稠許多，彼此交纏拉出的銀絲被里歐靈巧舔去。

更加強烈的刺激讓加洛發出低沉的哭吟聲，這被里歐視為感度良好。

像是還嫌不夠般，里歐摸上穴口上方半勃的陰莖，另一隻手要防止加洛滑下去只好就著黏糊的手搓揉，指尖不時輕壓繫帶，指甲刮搔過前端，清楚掌握住弱點的手法把陰莖弄到完全勃起。

「里歐……里歐……」加洛欲求不滿的用鱗片頂了頂里歐的手，希望他愛撫被玩得黏糊糊的小穴，里歐碰那邊好舒服。

「嗯？怎麼了？」里歐刻意不去理解加洛的肢體請求，翻騰洶湧的欲望早就脫離了惡作劇範圍，只差加洛的主動邀請。

里歐不再挑弄脆弱易感的陰莖，留給加洛思考喘息的空閒，他幾乎是用最後一絲理智在誘導加洛，好讓他能在你情我願的狀況下將人魚吃乾抹淨。

「想要里歐插進來。」加洛主動用手拉開空渴收縮的小穴，漂亮的淡粉色在湛藍的鱗片中格外顯眼，尾鰭也像是在渴求那樣輕拍里歐的臂膀。

里歐嘴角露出笑意低聲說了句稱讚的話，誰會因為他是非人而放開呢，那樣實在太浪費了，畢竟加洛是如此的惹人憐愛。


End file.
